


Sway

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dance with me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/gifts).



> Takes place between seasons one and two. For Helsinkibaby who requested slow dancing.

There was a small club down on the East side of the city, tucked away amongst family owned businesses and restaurants. 

It had low lighting, good homemade food and served local micro brews. The music was always live from a full five person band to the smoky voice of the club’s daughter. 

Felicity loved it from the first time John took here to it, after they started hanging out when Oliver had to returned to the island following Tommy’s death. 

She loved the intimate atmosphere and the people and the music. 

She also loved the dance floor once John managed to coax her onto it. Dancing was never her thing in college as she was more often focused on her courses and her computer. 

John loves to dance, as graceful on the small floor as he was when sparring with Oliver. Felicity has gotten to enjoy it as well when she has a partner like John. 

Recently, she’s started to love it when the music slows down, something they can sway too. John’s hands resting on her hips, big and warm through her clothing. Felicity likes the feel of John brushing against her as they moved to the beat. 

He’s a big man but Felicity has always felt safe when in his arms. The scent of his aftershave filled her nose, as the warmth of his body surrounded her. Felicity let herself sway a little closer until they are pressed together. 

Tonight, John’s hands moved from her hips to slide around her waist, keeping her as close as Felicity wants to be. 

There’s something building between them, sending a shiver down her spine and tightening her belly with anticipation. 

Felicity knows if she raised up on her toes to kiss him, John will return it. But she’s not quite ready for that, not yet. 

Soon though, she wants to take that next step in exploring what is between them beyond the unusual beginnings of their friendship.


End file.
